


Girls just want to have fun.

by AWickedWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sleepovers, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWickedWitch/pseuds/AWickedWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione spends the night at the Burrow in Ginny's room and when the girls come close to ward off the cold Hermione finds that Ginny has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls just want to have fun.

The sheets were cold, and in the struggle to remain warm Hermione had tangled her legs in the duvet. She tried to be quiet as not to wake the sleeping girl on the other side of the room. Her rythmic snoozing was part of the reason as to why Hermione couldn't sleep. It was so soft and soothing yet it had the opposite effect on Hermione.

Why was the room so cold? Hermione tried getting her foot out of a twisted piece of sheet, grunting softly as she was unsuccessful. 

She was going to spend the last week of her Christmas holidays here at the Burrow. She had wanted to study, getting ready for the next term at Hogwarts, but instead she had been... distracted. Ron had, naturally, not even opened his books, instead running around with Fred and George for some new experiment they were in the middle of succeeding with, according to them at least. So she had spent the last few days with Ginny. Just Ginny. Almost too much Ginny. 

No, Hermione though with a sigh, giving up on her foot one more time. There was no such thing as too much Ginny. Not  _enough_ Ginny, however, that was her problem. 

Not enough of that sweet, fiesty girl.

No. Hermione shook her head, for her own benefit more than anything, and tried to steer her thoughts clear of where they were about to head. She should not be thinking those thoughts, not now, especially not here. She was just across the room for Merlin's sake!

She decided to attempt the escape of her trapped foot one more time, just because struggling would keep her mind of less... appropriate things. 

She twisted, pulled and with one last push her foot was released by the sheet. Unfortunately Hermione was not prepared for such a speedy release and her foot sprang free with too much force, knocking a book off the trunk at the foot at the bed.  _Oh no._

She waited, one, two, three seconds, without breathing.  _Please don't wake up, please do-_

'Hermione?' Ginny's sleepy voice sounded from across the room, and Hermione could see her sit up through the moonlight flitered in throught the window. 'Are you 'kay?'

'Yeah.' Hermione's reply came out as a whisper. 'I'm sorry, I knocked a book off the trunk.'

'S'okay.' Ginny leaned back against her bed, sighing loudly. 'It's a bit cold in here, isn't it?'

Hermione didn't respond, burrowing under her duvet. They weren't supposed to be awake at this time, not alone in the bedroom. 

'It's so cold.' Ginny said again, and Hermione could hear her turning in bed. 'Aren't you cold?'

'Yes,' Hermione finally answered. 'It's pretty cold.'

'Come over here.' Hermione froze, her thoughts running wild with the ideas of what she could do over there, but she didn't speak or move. 'Hermione, come on, it'll be a lot warmer if we both burrow over here.'

Hermione couldn't argue with that logic. A small part of her was thrilled at the idea of sharing Ginny's bed, of sliding under those covers with her, their legs tangling and their-. No. It wasn't a small part of her that wanted that. It was all of her.

'Hermione, I'm freezing!' Ginny was laughing, and Hermione knew she was lying over there with her ever constant grin. So cheeky. So cocky. 

Hermione couldn't resist wrapping the duvet tighter around her, sliding her feet off the bed and onto the floor. It was freezing, but Hermione was so excited she didn't even notice. She ruched over, her feet barely touching the wood, and stoped in front of Ginny's bed. Ginny lifted the covers.

'Put your duvet over both of us.' Hermione obeyed and suddenly she was under Ginny's cover, in her bed, skin to skin.  _Skin to..._ Ginny wasn't wearing bottoms. 

'No wonder you're cold,' Hermione teased as Ginny's leg brushed against her bare one.

'Hey, you're not wearing anything either!' Ginny shot back.

Hermione resisted the urge to rubbing Ginny's skin under the covers. 'I'm wearing shorts.'

Suddenly Ginny's hand was following Hermione's thigh until it reached the cotton fabric. 'So you are.'

Hermione couldn't breathe. Ginny was playing with the hem, rubbing it between her fingers, as if she was trying to decide the materical.  _Or just wanted to feel it against her skin._

No, Hermione thought, swallowing. Ginny doesn't want that. Yet Ginny's hand never left her hip. Slowly, slower than Hermione thought possible, Ginny's hand lowered to Hermione's skin. She was rubbing a slow circle and suddenly Hermione wasn't even remotely cold. 

'We should be closer together if we want to get warmer.' Ginny pushed her leg between Hermione's, pressing her thigh upwards until it was dangerously close to Hermione's center, the warmth there throbbing with her wandering mind. 

The girls lay quiet in the dark, their breaths mingling. Hermione was worried that Ginny could hear her heart beating, her body throbbing in places it had no business throbbing lying next to her best friend. Yet it was, and the heat from Ginny was beginning to warm her up inside and out. 

Hermione was so focused on Ginny's leg that her hand had curled around her backside before Hermione had even time to recognise her direction. She squealed and with the surprise she curved her back, fitting her against Ginny's thigh. Her thin shirts were barely a barrier, and Hermione could feel Ginny's skin against her inner thighs, it's warm smoothness heavenly sent.

Ginny's hands sqeezed, and as they did, Hermione groaned. 'Ginny...' Hermiones trailed off as Ginny continued to massage her buttocks in her hand, her nails raking the shorts up until she was gripping skin. That she stroked, happily, while her breath was hitting Hermione's neck. Her lips parted and she let her teeth graze Hermione's shoulder. Hermione didn't dare speak again, lest Ginny be shocked out of this magical moment. 

Ginny kissed Hermione's collarbone, her hands still continuing with their rythmic teasing. She licked her way up her throat, tasting the girl for the first time, blessing the way Hermione's pulse beat in her throat. She let her toungue linger there, imagining what else was pulsing, and then moved that crucial distance and took her mouth. 

Hermione could not contain a grown now, a groan with turned into a mon as she felt Ginny's tongue against hers, playing, teasing, promising. Suddenly Hermione's hands were exploring, rubbing up against Ginny's torso, down again over her hips. Fireworks went off in her head when her hands slipped over nothing, no knickers, no shirt. 

'Ginny!' she gasped, the other girl pausing her oral lovemaking to grin. 

'I always sleep like this at home.' She nudged her nose against Hermione's. 'I've been sleeping like this since you arrived. You've been wearing too many clothes. Take them off.'

The command was delivered with satin, but there was an underlined tone of steel that tickled Hermione in all sorts of ways. Ginny was forceful, and that was one of the reasons she had always been so fascinated by her. Ginny, barking orders on the Quidditch field and in the bedroom. 

Ginny has grown impatient and began tugging at the clothing, ripping the shirt over her head and tugging the shorts and knickers down together. Ginny leaned close, her teeth tugging Hermione's earlobe. Slowly her words came whispered out. 

' _I want to fuck you, Hermione_.' She shivered. ' _I want to fuck you until you scream.'_

Hermione was ready to come right there. Ginny was going to be in charge this night, and Hermione was more than ready to let her. 

'Yes.' As soon as the word slipped out of Hermione's mouth, Ginny's leg moved the last crucial distance, and slipped back up between her thighs, reaching the wetness. She began rocking back and forth, sliding along the slippery skin, feeling Hermione's juices running along her leg. 

Hermione lasted half a minute. 

She screamed silently into Ginny's mouth, her voice failing her as she came onto the younger girl's thigh. Ginny only grinned, rocking for a few more thrusts, letting Hermione calm down before she continued. Her leg lowered, and instead her fingers slipped into Hermione's crevice, rubbing, playing, entering oh so slowly. 

Hermione whimpered as Ginny ticked her insides, rubbing her walls. She came again, unbelievable fast, much faster than she had ever come on her own. 

'Ginny...' Hermione grabbed the girl's wrist, holding her hands where it was while Ginny continued to tease. 'I want to taste you.'

Ginny's breath caught, surprised at Hermione's forwardness. Shaking in her exciement, she withdrew her fingers and settled back as Hermione climbed over her.

She was new to this, but Hermione had imagined it enough, watched enough videos in the muggle world to know what she was doing. Her hands curved around Ginny's ass, angling her so she could press her face against the wet lips that were welcoming her so openly. Her tongue flicked back and forth against her clit, grabbing it between her swollen lips while Ginny writhed in ecstasy. 

'Yes, Hermione, uh yes, right there....' Ginny's hands crept into the unruly curls on Hermione's head, pressing her closer and closer. Meanwhile Hermione let two fingers press into Ginny, into her warmth, just where she had wanted to be all these nights she had lain close to her, listening to her breath. 

'Faster.' Ginny made the rules, and Hermione only followed them. Her fighers moved back and forth, back and forth, faster and harder, and with every plunge Ginny ricked her hips, pushing her pussy onto Hermione's face, her lips and tongue still kissing her moist valley.

Suddenly she tensed, her body curving as she grabbed her own breasts, pinching the nipples while waves of electricity moved through her body, all the way down to her center. Hermione pressed her face againt Ginny, catching the sweet juices with her mouth, feasting on her warm silky walls of softness. 

Slowly she moved up Ginny's body, letting her fingers, now joined by a third, clenched hard in her throbbing body remain. She spread Ginny's own juice across her belly, her breast and nipples still between fingers, and finally up to her mouth. Ginny tasted herself and her pussy clenched around Hermione again, ready for more.

Her mouth found her way back to Hermione's ear and between shaky breaths she only whispered ' _Again'._


End file.
